


happens for a reason

by seodreaming



Series: the name’s lance ;))) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Lifestyles, Clubbing, Established Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Fluff, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Not Canon Compliant, Not Really Character Death, Random & Short, Short One Shot, basically they aren’t paladins, klance, slight slight mention of death, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seodreaming/pseuds/seodreaming
Summary: lance has a shitty week and runs into keith, so maybe stuff happens for a reason?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: the name’s lance ;))) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703839
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	happens for a reason

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a couple years ago and posted it on my tumblr (@/lone-wolf-keith) and i decided to move the fics i wrote there here! so i hope you enjoy it and it’s not edited so try to ignore the spelling and grammar errors i wrote this back in like middle school
> 
> also, they are older in this au as you can tell, i’m going to say like the mid twenties, so that might be helpful
> 
> tw : there is a slight mention of death in the first paragraph but other then that none

Lance was trying to find his best friend, Hunk, in the club. He wasn’t in the mode for clubbing but Hunk had convinced him to come to try to clear his head. But it only made his head hurt even more. Lance had so far had the worst week of his life. It started off with him getting fired, then his cat, Blue, got out and he hasn’t been able to find her and his oldest sister lost her baby during birth. If it were any other week, he probably would be enjoying himself, but at the moment all Lance wanted to do was curl up and cry. 

He felt his phone vibrate and quickly pulled it out of his pocket. A text from Hunk.

Hunkster: I’m really sorry, Lance. Shay called me and told me I need to meet her at the hospital because she’s going into labor. I’m going to be a Dad Lance, a Dad!

He felt a ping of jealousy and sadness but pushed it aside. He thought about what to say for a minute before replying.

Lancey Lance _:_ I’m so happy for you, buddy! I wish you the best wishes and that your child should know that they are going to have the best uncle ever! I’m here if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask. 

Lance shut his phone off after he sent the text and shoves his phone back in his pocket. He had a new mission, make it through the crowd in one piece and try to keep his clothes this time. Lance mentally laughed as the memories resurfaced, he shook his head. 

Eventually, he made it through the crowd, his head was pounding more than before he felt kinda dizzy. His hand shot out and grabbed the nearest thing to steady himself. He looked up to see where his hand was and was immediately shoved. 

“Don’t touch me! I have a boyfriend!” A high pitched voice screeched at Lance, who had fallen into someone else and wrapped his arms around the person’s waist so he won’t fall. 

He froze when he heard the person say, “I have told you so many times to not hug me. I told you last time that I would stab you if you did and I don’t think you want to test my patience right now,” 

He quickly let go and stared at the person with a mix of fear and shock. ‘He won’t actually stab me, will he?’ Lance thought to himself as the guys turned around with a look of annoyance clearly present on his face. 

But it went away when he saw Lance. “Oh, shit! You aren’t Shiro. Hey, uh calm down you look terrified,” 

“You’re not going to stab me, are you? Look I know I have said I want to die multiple times but this is not what I meant. I meant something painless and for a good reason. You know what? You can stab me, this week has already been the worst week of my life, I lost my cat, my job and I lost my godson before I even go to meet him,” Lance said tears starting to surface and he quickly wiped them away. Here he was talking to a really attractive guy that if it were any other night he would be using his best pickup lines for and just to his luck, he met him when everything had gone wrong and he was a mess who is two seconds for bursting out into tears.

“Hey, don’t cry. You are too attractive to cry in public, people judge harder when you are hot. Wanna get some ice cream? I know a great place that is open 24 hours. And no, I swear I won’t stab you or anyone for that matter. My step brother knows I don’t like hugs and always gives me back hugs. Um, I’m Keith, it’s nice to meet you…” He said trailing off at the end.

“Lance. It’s nice to meet you too Keith. Sorry, we have to meet like this, if it were any other week I would be flirting with you none stop until you gave me your number and agreed to go on a date with me. I don’t really do one-night stands,” Lance replied thinking about Keith’s offer. “I’ll take you up on that ice cream offer”  


“Good. It’s a date and I’m paying,” Keith announced giving Lance a look when he tried to protest. “Nope, I asked you, so my treat. You can pay next time,”  


“Is there going to be a next time?”  


“If you have a nice personality and aren’t a douche then yes, there will be another,”  


Lance smiled for the first time in a week, maybe some things happen for a reason.

* * *


End file.
